Life Story
by sakura1988
Summary: Erm...... Basically, this is... Crap, crap and more crap! ^^ R&R pls! Oh yeah, my pen name used to be sakura88
1. Prologue: The Start

Life Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Start  
  
Sakiwa Saemi was your typical average girl living your typical average life. She lived in a 2-storey bungalow with her mother, father, younger brother and older sister and almost anything a girl could wish for. However, she, being the middle child, was constantly bullied and tricked by her siblings. She didn't mind, though. It was quite fun, really, and it brought all three of them closer.  
  
Her looks were average (Its what she thinks), her grades were average and even her social life was average. She absolutely loved watching anime and also collected soft toys. Currently, she has almost 200 soft toys, but mainly because they were small soft toys with only very few large ones. She thought her life was perfect, especially since her parents did not seem to argue very much.  
  
How wrong she was. It all started on a slightly rainy weeknight during the December holidays when she had just turned 13 and her sister was home from England (college vacation ^^).  
  
Saemi sat down on the couch, knees drawn up, arms hugging a pillow. She was at the TV room upstairs, watching a horror-slash-comedy movie on television with her brother and sister. After a while, she decided she was bored, since she's seen the movie before, and went into her room. Almost immediately, she dashed out again, upon hearing her siblings laugh at some hilarious scene.  
  
Still stupidly holding onto the pillow, Saemi watched from the doorway of her room as the idiotic servant exposed his vampire master to the sunlight in an attempt to get away from the enemy. Suddenly, Saemi heard a cry that sounded suspiciously like 'Iie!!' coming from her parents' bedroom. She whipped her head in that direction just in time to see her mother run downstairs. She blinked. Two seconds after, her father came running out of the room, apparently giving chase.  
  
When she turned her head towards her siblings, they merely shrugged and turned their attention towards the television once more. However, being the worrywart she was, Saemi made up her mind to follow her parents and find out what was wrong.  
  
When she reached the main hall, she froze in shock. Her mother was attempting to open the front door and get away from the house while her father was struggling to keep the door locked and her mother in the house. But what really shocked her was the fact that her mother was crying.  
  
"Saemi! Go call up your aunts! Go!" Duero yelled upon seeing her.  
  
In contrast, Saemi's mom, Kitori, screamed, "Iie! No! Don't Saemi, don't!!"  
  
Saemi didn't move. She was in too much of a shock. In all her 13 years, she had never seen her parents argue, much less fight. She had never even seen her mother cry, for goodness' sake! SO, she just stood there, rooted to the ground, still clutching the pillow to her heart, not knowing at all what to do.  
  
Finally giving up, Kitori pulled away and ran to the prayer room (they're Catholics) and slammed the door shut and, judging by the soft 'click' behind it, locked it. Sighing, Duero walked upstairs again. Once her father was out of sight, Saemi let out a small sob and ran upstairs, into her bedroom in a flash.  
  
For nearly an hour, with the door locked, she lay down on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. What she had just seen really frightened her. Finally, she stopped when she heard her aunts had arrived and they were going out for supper. Later, during the supper, Saemi's parents seemed to have already made up. Everyone was happy. They all talked and laughed during supper. Everyone. except Saemi.  
  
From that night on, Saemi always felt and acted a little subdued on Thursday nights. Everyone understood, of course. After all, Thursday was the day she saw her parents fighting violently (for her) for the first time. And Thursday would always be the day she would remember.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Eurgh, this is so crappy. Actually, I didn't make the fight seem as bad as it was. And also, most of this chapter is based on a real life experience, hence the title 'Life Story'. However, I made it so crappy, you're most probably laughing your ass off. Whatever, just review please! Thanx a ton! - said by the most gila person on Earth.  
  
P/S: I have no idea what rating this should be, or what genre, apart from romance for the later chappies. Help me?  
  
P/P/S: This piece of crap is dedicated to all of me fwenz who helped me by simply existing and being my fwenz.. Five of them will appear in the next chapter ^^ 


	2. The First Day Of School

Disclaimers : Neither Slam Dunk nor Saemi's family belong to me. SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue whilst Saemi's family belongs to their own person. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Life Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First Day Of School (-.-;; I know, I know.. Even the title sucks.)  
  
Chirp, chirp.  
  
Tweet, twitter, tweet.  
  
Saemi stirred from her sweet slumber as she heard the early birds sing to the morning. Yawning and stretching her arms, she sat up. After five minutes or so, she got out of bed and glanced at the clock. 6:18 am.  
  
Glad she was up early on her first day ever of high school, Saemi went into her bathroom and began to shower, singing a soft tune. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her slightly plump body and brushed her teeth, blah, blah, blah.. You know. The usual. Later on, when she was putting on her new school uniform, she groaned inwardly.  
  
"God, why do they have to make these damned school skirts so short? I thought schools were supposed to teach their students modesty and discipline, not how to show off their legs. And what's with this big red bow? Is it too hide girls' small boobs or something?" Saemi said to her mirror in sarcastic shock.  
  
She opened her door and was greeted by.. her hamster. She let out a shriek and jumped back before she heard two oh-so-familiar laughs.  
  
"Hibiki! Hinoto-oneesan! What are you-? AARRGH!" she screamed at her gasping-with-laughter siblings.  
  
"G-gomen, imoto! Ehehehe. W-w-we couldn't resist! Mrrphght bwahahahahaha!" Hinoto choked out.  
  
Fuming, Saemi stormed downstairs, dark chocolate-brown hair flying behind her, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafting around her. She entered the kitchen stomping and sat down on her chair with a loud 'PLONK!'. Then she began eating her breakfast so fast, it would put poor Sakuragi to shame.  
  
"I take it Hinoto and Hibiki pulled a prank on you again?" Duero said from behind his newspaper without looking up.  
  
Mouth full of toast, Saemi stopped eating for a second to mumble 'hai' then returned to her eating frenzy. Kitori smiled.  
  
"Today's the first day of school, dear. Are you sure you don't want the driver to send you to school?" Kitori said two minutes later, since Saemi was already done eating. (^^;;;)  
  
Saemi let out an exasperated sigh. "Hai, 'kaasan. I can manage. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm going to be 14! Besides, I've been there once!"  
  
"Yes, once," Kitori emphasized.  
  
Saemi sighed again and picked up her glass of milk.  
  
"Don't worry, 'kaasan. I'm not underage in school for nothing, you know."  
  
"Hai, and okaasan and otousan are so proud that you can still cope!" Kitori said.  
  
Saemi downed the milk in one go, wiped her mouth with a tissue and jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Great! Then you won't have to worry anymore! Its 7am now, so I gotta go okay? Ja!" she said, grabbing her bag, and whizzed past her parents and was out of the house before anyone could say 'Ja' back.  
  
Once her house was out of sight, Saemi slowed down from her run and began walking at a leisurely pace. The school wasn't that far from her house. Only about 4 blocks. Saemi sighed and looked around her, enjoying the scenery. A little while later, Shohoku High came into view. She grinned.  
  
"Shohoku High, here I come!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
{20 minutes later}  
  
Saemi smiled to herself as she took a seat in her class. She had spent the past few minutes looking for this class and had finally found it. Since she was early (very VERY early..) she decided to watch the doorway for any familiar faces. Slowly, as time passed, students shuffled into class one by one. But one of them, however, stood out far among the rest. Saemi scrutinized the girl carefully and uncertainly said, "Enishi?" in the direction of the girl.  
  
The brown-haired girl heard it and turned around fully. She grinned broadly as she said, "Hi!"  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
"Yep! In the flesh!"  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
"Here I am!"  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
The said girl sighed. Then she took Saemi by the shoulders and started shaking her.  
  
"Helloooooo? Earth to Saemi! Wake up! Stop repeating my name!" Enishi screamed into her ear, causing several people to stare at them.  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Ahehe. I was getting irritating, wasn't I? Gomen, gomen."  
  
"Daijoubu!" Enishi said in her chipper voice.  
  
"Anyway. What are you doing here?! I thought you enrolled in Shoyo High!" Saemi demanded.  
  
Enishi chuckled. "True, I WAS. but when I heard that you and Mirupe (a.k.a. milk) were coming here I decided to follow you too!"  
  
"Aww, sweet aren't you?"  
  
"Hehe. Its not only me, you know."  
  
Then, all of a sudden, four girls burst through the classroom door. One was really tall for a girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, another was slightly plump with large boobs (^^ gomen! I couldn't resist! Gomen, Susu!), while the third had shoulder-length brown hair and very pretty brown eyes and a look that screamed 'I LOVE HARRY POTTER!'. The last one was a shy-looking girl with rather dark skin and glasses. Saemi let out a gasp of surprise when she got a good look at their faces.  
  
Enishi smiled again (AN: . She sure is starting to act like Sendoh, isn't she?) and continued, "The rest of the gang are here too!"  
  
"Kaoru! Arashi! And. Chiharu?! Minna! You're all really here!" Saemi shrieked, gaining the attention of several people in the class.  
  
"Yep! Same school and class all over again!" Arashi said.  
  
"Best friends forever, ya? Just like we promised back in Junior High!" Kaoru added.  
  
The girls giggled then started chattering. Just then, a guy walked into their class. He really caught Saemi's eye.  
  
'Raven-black hair. Ice blue eyes. Stoic expression. That is. Rukawa Kaede! The oh-so-great basketball player from Tomigoaka High! (- emm.. Did I get that correct?)' Saemi thought excitedly, being the basketball-crazy person she was. The guy named Rukawa slumped over his table and slept the moment he sat down.  
  
"So what do you think, Saemi-chan?" A voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?"  
  
Kaoru sighed exasperatedly. "I asked you what you thought of gangsters and punks."  
  
"Hmph! I think they're horrible! Going around bullying people.. And none of them are even kawaii!" Chiharu said huffily.  
  
"That's so not true!" Enishi countered. "There is one gangster in our school who is reaaallly kawaii! Great legs... Ooh! And you just HAVE to check out his bod! Forget the long hair! He is SEXY!"  
  
Saemi rolled her eyes at her boy-crazy friend but smiled anyway, and asked, "What's his name?"  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
It was Arashi who supplied the answer then joined Enishi in her tirade about cute guys, naming all the guy they think is cute. (^^;;).  
  
"Hmm. Sounds familiar. I'd like to check him out sometime.," Saemi unconsciously spoke her thoughts out loud.  
  
At that, Arashi and Enishi stopped their bishounen-counting and said in unison, "You cannot!"  
  
"Oh? And why not?" Saemi was not surprised she spoke out loud. It happened often.  
  
"That's because he's VERY dangerous! He'll get his revenge on you if you rile him up. NOT a good thing."  
  
"And, everyone in school avoids him, except for his gangster friends, that is."  
  
The other girls shuddered. Just then, the teacher entered the class and obviously, everyone went back to their places.  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi," She whispered as the teacher introduced himself as their science teacher.  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi.," the name had a very nice and yet, familiar ring to it. The teacher asked every student to stand in front of the class and introduce themselves.  
  
"I'll meet you someday and no one's stopping me," she silently vowed then focused her attention on the first student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Oh. My. God. This story is so crappy! I can't believe I actually wrote this! Oh, no wait. I can. ^^ hehe! After all, it is me. In dat case. I can't believe I'm posting this up! The crappiest story ever to be known to mankind! Sigh. Never mind.. just review please! I don't mind flames either.  
  
Oh, and thanx to all those who reviewed the last chappie! ^^ Even if u hated the story 


	3. Childhood Friend

Disclaimers : I do not own Slam Dunk.. Sniff, isn't life so cruel?  
  
Life Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Childhood Friend  
  
  
  
Saemi sighed as the bell signaling break time finally went off. The damn History teacher nearly put her to sleep with all his boring lectures about how Hiroshima got bombed and why. She sighed again, happy that she was finally released from the torture and would be able to cease her tummy rumbling.  
  
She and her five girlfriends finally headed to the cafeteria. After getting some 'scrumptious-looking' food, the six girls settled down at one empty table and began eating and chattering away at the same time. Only Saemi listened and remained silent: she was too busy eating.  
  
All of a sudden, 5 guys barged into the cafeteria noisily, catching everyone's attention. There was one who really caught Saemi's eye. Tall guy, tanned and with cherry-red hair. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. Then she stood up on her chair and, waving her arm energetically, yelled, "HANA!"  
  
Everyone's heads swiveled in her direction, including the redhead, who was Sakuragi Hanamichi, duh. He broke out into a smile instantly, as he could recognize those sparkling brown eyes and little mole on her face anywhere.  
  
"Saemi!" he hollered back as she came running towards him. Big smiles on their faces, bento, stomach an friends forgotten, they walked out of the cafeteria, silently at first, then they began talking at the same time.  
  
Hana's 4 companions and Saemi's group gaped at them. Nothing else happened. They all turned into statues, with the same expressions on their faces, for the rest of lunch period.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"How are you, Hana? I missed you SSOOOOOO much! How are your parents? Wow, who were those scary people? Are they your friends? Can you introduce me to them? Oooh! Its soo good to see you again! What have you been doing? Why did-,"  
  
Sakuragi's animated laughing interrupted Saemi's questions.  
  
"One by one, okay, Mi-chan? Fisrt of all, I'm fine. I'll skip the next question and save it for later. Next, those 'scary people' are my friends, Noma, Ookusu, Youhei and Takamiya. I suppose that answers your next question, too and yeah, I'll introduce you to them. As for what I've been doing? Too many things to name," Sakuragi answered patiently with a smile. (Urgh.. Sakuragi. PATIENT? I think not.)  
  
"Oh and what about your parents?" Saemi asked again with a smile.  
  
Sakuragi's expression turned solemn and he remained silent for a while. Then he spoke.  
  
"My mom's perfectly fine. And my dad.. He died when I was in junior high. Sigh, don't ask. I'll tell you next time, okay?"  
  
Saemi's shock faded and her eyes began to tear. "Oh, Hana-kun. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know. And he was such a great man, too. I.. I think I am going to miss him much. Do you? Oh, Hana, I'm so sorry."  
  
Saemi buried her face in her hands as she silently cried for the man she thought was the greatest father, next to hers. When she and Hana were still neighbors, he took the both of them out together all the time. For fishing. For tuition. To go to the zoo or carnivals. Everything. Suddenly her head came up. She smiled amidst watery eyes. "Don't mind me. Its my time of the month, you know. I tend to get extra-emotional. But don't get me wrong. I still miss your dad. Sigh. Uncle was such a nice man."  
  
Sakuragi smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but the school bell rang at that exact moment.  
  
"Yikes! School! Classes - Hurry - Can't be late - Sorry - Can't be late - JA!"  
  
Sakuragi blinked as Saemi disappeared, leaving a trail of dust behind. Then he looked her way and smiled.  
  
"Still the weird worry-wart!"  
  
And so, as the story goes, Saemi manages to make it to class on time, depriving the cruel Maths teacher of a real treat - giving her detention. School ends soon, blah blah and she walks home happily. -Sorry if its kinda fast but I can't think of anything to put in between the lines ^^.  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's the end... Fast, ya? Sorry. And thanks for all da reviews and encouragement! I still think this is not good, tho. Hee. Its CNY now. Got lots of ang pao. hee! Happy! ^^ Well. Enough of my ramblings. Ja and sorry Hana's so OOC! ^^ 


End file.
